


temporary fix

by hyp3r10n



Series: won't you stay 'til the am [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyp3r10n/pseuds/hyp3r10n
Summary: you can call me, when you're lonely, when you can't sleep, I'll be your temporary fix, you control me, even if it's just tonight - aka when you're in love with your best friend and you take what you can get





	temporary fix

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of embarassing but I actually started this when made in the am came out (the title kinda gives away it's inspiration), but since I'm a pro at procrastinating it's taken me two years to finish it and post it. but yeah, if you want a timeline for it that's when it set. both single, freddie isn't born yet etc. enjoy.

Niall woke up with a jerk as his phone notified him of a new text with the most piercing sound. He really needed to change his text sound before it gave someone a heart attack (by someone he meant himself). A yawn left him as he reached out to grab it from the living room table, the screen showing the numbers 11.33 and that the text was from Louis.

_u home?_

**yeh**

_im coming over_

Never a question, always a statement. Not that it mattered, Niall couldn’t deny Louis anything. He’d probably jump off a bridge if Louis told him to.

Niall sat up further on the couch, since he had slipped down whilst drowsing off, grabbing the remote lying next to him to try and find anything decent to watch. After zapping through way too many channels he settled on The Simpsons reruns, his brain not capable of handling anything more serious this hour of the day.

It didn’t take long until Niall heard keys jangling in the door, a stump as Louis accidentally kicked the hallway dresser (again) and a jokingly “Honey, I’m home!” from him which made Niall’s stomach clench with both happiness and sadness at the same time.

A minute later Louis appeared in the doorway, clad in a grey sweater that literally hung of his thin frame, one of his collarbones peeking out from under the stretched-out collar.

“I think that’s my shirt,“ Niall said as Louis sat, or more like plonked, himself down on the couch next to him and swung his legs up on the table. Louis looked down at the shirt he was wearing, his nose scrunching up slightly as he tugged on the hem of the jumper.

“Seems like it,” he said, looking up at Niall again. “What’s my favourite Irish man been up to?” he continued and poked his finger into Niall’s jaw, Niall batting his hand away.

“We literally met two days ago.”

“So,” Louis started, “you could’ve ran away and eloped with a stranger in two days for all I know.” Niall just gave him a flat look, Louis looking back at him with a cheeky smile.

 _You’re the only one I want to run off and elope with,_ was what Niall wanted to say.

“I’ve just been chilling out, watching golf. Went grocery shopping with Willie,” was what he said.

Louis just snorted at that and proceeded to poke Niall in different places, Niall not even trying to get him to stop. Sometimes he thought his best friend was actually six years old, not in his twenties, with the way he acted.

He shifted his concentration to the TV again, watching as Homer desperately was trying to save his cut off thumb whilst Milhouse and Bart was running from the Mafia. It didn’t take long though until he could feel Louis hand working its way up to his face again, grabbing his jaw. Always the same game. Louis would come over, they would sit around for a while, Louis being touchy-feely during the said while before diving in.

A small sigh left Niall as their lips touched, Louis’ slightly chapped and his chin stubble dragging against Niall’s own. He could feel Louis’ lips turn up into a small smile as he pressed closer, deepening the kiss between them and slowly climbing into Niall’s lap.

Niall automatically put his hands on Louis’ hips, stroking his thumbs over the sharp hipbones that protruded from the tan skin that was such a contrast against his own milky white complex. Louis hands found their way into Niall’s hair as he shifted closer, pressing their chests together and tilting Niall’s head upwards for a better angle, a small moan leaving them both.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Louis murmured after a while, his lips dragging against Niall’s with every word, making the hairs on the back of Niall’s neck stand up.

“Yeah,” he answered, nodding before pressing his lips against Louis’ once more earning a small laugh from Louis as he answered the kiss before moving away.

Niall let Louis drag him upstairs, the TV still running and the beers forgotten on the table. The only thing he could feel and think of was the way Louis’ hands felt in his, some of Louis fingers gently slotted between his own.

When they reached Niall’s bedroom Louis pushed him inside and on to the bed, climbing up after him and straddling his hips wasting no time before attacking Niall’s neck, nipping lightly at the pale skin, making Niall breathe out a huff of laughter.

“You know I’m ticklish,” he murmured, lightly pressing Louis’ head away. Louis retaliated with grabbing Niall’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm, murmuring a “sorry” against the soft skin before releasing it and leaning down to press a kiss to Niall’s lips instead. Niall parted his lips to grant Louis entry, twining his hand into Louis’ hair to hold him close, eliciting a moan from Louis in the process.

“Niall,” he almost whined, in the same tone he always used when he wanted something. “I want you to fuck me.”

Those words slung Niall back to the night it had all begun. They had been out partying with the crew, gotten way too smashed and somehow deciding that it was time to go back to the hotel. Niall had gotten into the car first, but instead of waiting for Niall to scoot in Louis had just promptly climbed in on top off him and situated himself on Niall’s lap.

Niall could still clearly remember the feeling when Louis had been carding his fingers through Niall’s hair, burying his face against his neck, the feeling of Louis strong thigh under his hand. Halfway through the trip back Louis’ hand had abandoned Niall’s hair for his jaw, tilting his head down to press an uncoordinated kiss against the corner of Niall’s mouth. And then, with the exact same whining tone in a whisper meant for Niall’s ears only, he’d declared that he wanted Niall to fuck him.

They never actually got that far though, when they got back to the hotel Louis had followed Niall to his room, dragged him to bed and they exchanged sloppy kisses and messy, mutual handjobs before crashing. When Niall had woken the next day Louis had already gotten up and left, Niall had tried to not fret too much about it, remembering that Louis had said something about taking Lottie shopping the night before.

A few nights later, in another hotel Louis had barged in demanding a cuddle which had led to kissing on Louis initiative and blowjobs. And now they were here, several months later, in Niall’s bedroom and he couldn’t get how he had come to get this lucky and cursed at the same time. He’d gotten a taste of the best thing he could ever imagine and knowing that one day, he’d would have to let it all go was something that weighed his shoulders every day.

Niall pushed all these thoughts aside and just nodded in answer at Louis request before flipping them over, drawing a small giggle from Louis as he situated himself between his legs, once again claiming Louis mouth as he sneaked his hands in under Louis shirt.  Louis took that as a que to strip Niall of his shirt, flinging it off somewhere in the dark of the room and reconnecting their lips as he shoved his and into Niall’s sweatpants, cupping his dick through his boxers making Niall groan.

After that, it didn’t take long until all their clothes littered the bedroom floor, Niall still situated between Louis legs, his right hand roaming over Louis firm thigh as he pressed open mouth kisses against Louis’ neck, Louis’ blunt nails digging into his back as their cocks brushed together.

“How you wanna do it?” Louis breathed out, tugging on Niall’s hair to get him to look up.

“Ride me?” Louis nodded eagerly at that, pressing his mouth against Niall’s for a moment before pushing him away and on to his back, straddling his hips and reaching over to the bedside table to fetch the lube he knew Niall kept in the top drawer.

He found it after a bit of rummaging around and it held it in front of Niall in a wordless _you or me?_  when he sat back down on Niall’s lap properly, Niall quickly taking the bottle from his hand earning a smirk from Louis.

Niall opened the bottlecap and squeezed out a generous amount of lube, warming it with his fingers before reaching around Louis, the other leaning forward to give Niall easier access, taking the opportunity kiss Niall again, running the tip of his tongue against the seam of his lips.

He could feel Louis breath hitch against his lips as he pressed the first digit in, but it didn’t take long before Louis pressed back, clearly begging for more.

“Needy,” Niall mumbled against Louis lips, earning a “shut up” and a bite at his lower lip from Louis. Niall just smirked and slipped another finger in, earning a quiet moan from Louis as he slowly started scissoring him open. After that it didn’t take long until Louis was stretched enough, and the breathy moans he’d produced had left Niall harder than ever.

“You good?” He asked, pressing a wet kiss again Louis jaw. Louis just nodded in response and once again reached over into the bedside drawer to pull out a condom, Niall slipping his fingers out in the process. Louis quickly unwrapped it and slid the condom on Niall’s cock, Niall moaning at the contact which earned him a smirk from Louis as he straddled Niall’s hips.

Pressing a small kiss against Niall’s lips, Louis lined himself up and slowly sank down, his breath hitching with every inch sliding inside. When he bottomed out he sat still for a moment, catching Niall’s eye.

“You good?”

“If you don’t move I think I might burst,” Niall answered, his voice strained, earning a satisfied laugh from Louis.

“Your wish is my command,” Louis breathed out, leaning forward to kiss Niall deeply as he started moving his hips, Niall’s hands coming up to rest against Louis thighs.

Having done this so many times before and being so in-tune with each other it didn’t take long before they both felt their climaxes come up right around the corner. Niall left his grip on Louis’ thigh in favour of grabbing Louis’ cock and giving it a few pulls, the surprise of it making Louis tip over the edge with a loud groan and the stuttering of his hips making Niall follow suit.

Louis fell of him with a muted groan, stretching out on the twisted sheets, his chest heaving in laboured breaths.

Niall laid still for a few seconds, just taking in how Louis fringe was sweat slicked to his forehead, how his lashes casted shadows over his cheek in the low light from the bedside lamp, how his lips were turned up in a small content smirk. With a small sigh he slowly sat up and took off the condom, tying it up before throwing it in the trashcan.

He reached for his boxers that had fallen down the side of the bed, pulling them on before laying back down on the bed, Louis rolling into his side, practically smashing his face into Niall’s shoulder.

“Is your knee alright?” He asked, his voice muffled by Niall’s arm.

“Yeah.”

Louis lifted his head to look up at him, a small smile on his lips as he lightly manhandled Niall’s arm over and around him instead, laying his head back down at Niall’s chest, pressing the palm of his hand right over Niall’s heart. He wondered if Louis could feel how hard it was beating.

With a sigh Niall tightened his arm around Louis, closed his eyes and let himself pretend for a while.

***

Niall woke up when the warm body next to him suddenly extracted itself. It took a few moments before he had the energy to open his eyes, and by then he could see Louis sitting half-dressed on the other side of the bed, in the process of putting his socks on.

Niall didn’t say anything, he just watched Louis back as he finished getting dressed. When Louis stood up and turned around, realising Niall was awake he looked a bit sheepish as he dragged a hand through his fringe, trying to make it look somewhat presentable.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he said, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room.

“It’s okay,” Niall mumbled, half sitting up as his gaze following Louis as he made his way around the bed to stand at Niall’s side. He leaned down and pressed a dry kiss against Niall’s lips, his hand coming up to grab his jaw gently.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said as he pulled away, straightening up.

 _Stay,_ Niall wanted to say. _Stay with me._

Instead he just nodded, Louis giving him a small smile before turning around and walking out the bedroom door, not even looking back.

Niall didn’t move until he heard the front door clicking shut, and with that he rolled over into the space Louis had just occupied, trying to will away the tears burning behind his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully part 2 won't take another 2 years but I honestly can't promise anything


End file.
